The mission of the Society for Gynecologic investigation (SGI) is to stimulate, encourage, assist and conduct original research in reproductive biology, and to provide opportunities for investigators in obstetrics and gynecology (Ob/Gyn). SGI is unique in that it draws basic, translational and clinical investigators from all the Ob/Gyn subspecialties as well as departments of reproductive and developmental biology. The society's mission has never been more important since half of university-based departments of Ob/Gyn have no NIH funding and there has been an actual decline in NIH grant [application] submissions by Ob/Gyn physicians over the past 10 years. Most ominous has been the decline in U.S. medical student applications for Ob/Gyn residencies and the number of residents choosing subspecialty fellowships. The goal of this application is to enhance the scientific and didactic content of the SGI annual meeting, to provide increased access to the SGI's Annual Meeting for young physicians and scientists in training, and to more widely publicize and disseminate the Annual Meeting's content. To meet these goals the following are proposed: 1) Enhancement of the Annual Meeting through recruitment of international faculty of the highest intellectual merit for program planning meetings, postgraduate courses, mini-symposia and formal lectureships; 2) Financial support for the maximal participation of junior investigators, especially those from underrepresented groups; 3) Wider dissemination of the Annual Meeting's academic content with proceedings available on-line and on CD-ROM. It is hoped that this initiative will stimulate greater interest in Ob/Gyn research by those early in their careers, and will enhance the scientific exchange and collaboration of more senior investigators.